


Hijack Smut week - Sept. 2015 - Day 1

by Watachan



Series: Hijack week [6]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hijack Smut Week, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1: Insatiable sex god/Mortal AU</p><p>Après avoir été sauvé d'un viol collectif dans une ruelle, Jack doit une nuit à son sauveur, qui n'est autre qu'un dieu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hijack Smut week - Sept. 2015 - Day 1

Il était assis sur le lit double, regardant comme l'homme auburn qui l'avait sauvé prenait un raisin blanc d'une grappe posée dans un grand bol sur une table basse. Jack savait que l'autre était un dieu. Déjà, parce qu'il le lui avait dit, et ensuite parce qu'il avait littéralement fait voler un de ses agresseurs sur 15 mètres, voir plus loin encore. Et ça, ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde, pas à un humain en tout cas. Le dieu lui avait dit qu'il avait une dette envers lui maintenant et comptait lui faire payer cette nuit. S'il ne venait pas de manquer un viol collectif, il aurait pu avoir peur, mais plus à ce stade.

 

L'auburn se rapprocha jusqu'à se trouver devant lui et le fixa. Jack croyait d'abord rêver, mais il vit avec certitude les yeux verts illuminés comme ce qu'on voyait dans les films, une lueur surnaturelle mais pas effrayante.

 

_Mange ça.

 

Il lui présenta le raisin qu'il avait été prendre dans le bol, l'argenté fronçant les sourcils.

 

_Pourquoi ?

 

_Pour que tu puisses apprécier cette nuit. Crois-moi, sans ça, tu préfèrerais encore mourir que de me laisser te toucher.

 

Jack essaya de ne pas avoir l'air effrayé. Il savait ce qui devait se passer. Il était convenu qu'il couche avec ce dieu, toute la nuit durant d'après lui. L'auburn était apparemment maudit, incapable de contenir ses pulsions sexuelles dans une certaine mesure, et il l'avait choisi pour être son partenaire cette nuit.

 

_Est-ce que… ça ne va rien me faire de… bizarre, n'est-ce pas ?

 

_Dis ce à quoi tu penses.

 

L'auburn s'agenouilla devant lui, un regard curieux et un sourire sur son visage.

 

_Hum… il y a ce mythe grec, un truc sur une fille qui aurait mangé de la nourriture des enfers et qui ne peut plus en ressortir à cause de ça…

 

_Le mythe de Perséphone, conclue-t-il. Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est une vieille histoire. L'idée de te contraindre à rester avec moi n'est pas dans mes plans.

 

_Et… ça ne va pas me transformer en… en monstre, pas vrai ?

 

L'auburn releva un sourcil et sourit.

 

_La seule chose que fera ce raisin, c'est aligner ton désir au mien. Autrement dit, tant que je ne serai pas pleinement satisfait, tu auras envie de moi.

 

Jack rougit légèrement tandis que l'autre lui présentait encore le fruit. Il hésita à demander s'il pouvait encore refuser, mais il se souvint alors que l'autre lui avait dit qu'il payerait sa dette pour avoir sauver sa vie ce soir. Il considéra encore un instant refuser, puis inspira par le nez, prit le raisin en main et le mit dans sa bouche. Il croqua dedans, constatant rapidement qu'il n'y avait pas de pépin et qu'il était bien sucré, puis avala et soupira, comme s'il venait d'avaler quelque chose de peu ragoutant. L'autre se redressa et fit glisser sa chemise sur ses bras, la laissant tomber au sol.

 

_Une dernière chose, maintenant que tu as mangé ce fruit.

 

Jack se sentit comme s'il attendait depuis des lustres de pouvoir enfin coucher avec celui qu'il aimait. Son corps était chaud, son pantalon devenait trop étroit et il avait un peu de mal à penser correctement. Lorsqu'il entendit la voix de l'auburn, il releva la tête et le trouva en train de se pencher vers lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit si proche que Jack, dans un réflexe, se couche en arrière et finisse sur le dos. Il fixa les yeux brillant de ce vert hors du commun tandis que l'autre le fixait intensément.

 

_La forme que tu vois devant toi, ce corps d'humain… ce n'est pas exactement ce à quoi je ressemble normalement.

 

Jack était tout à coup terrifié, mais l'excitation dans son bas ventre ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer. L'auburn caressa sa joue doucement.

 

_Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien de dégoûtant. Ma vraie forme est humanoïde, juste… avec quelques attributs en plus.

 

_D-du genre ?

 

L'auburn se redressa et descendit du lit en reculant. Jack se rendit alors compte qu'il était nu, et cruellement séduisant en prime. Il vit alors la peau caramel virer plus foncée, jusqu'à devenir noire. La texture de la peau sembla également changée mais il était un peu trop loin pour en être certain. Il vit des griffes remplacer les ongles alors que les oreilles humaines sur sa tête disparaissaient, laissant place à de longues oreilles qu'il prit d'abord pour celles d'un lapin, mais elles n'étaient pas couverte de poils. Il vit quelques choses s'agiter dans le dos du dieu, et il constata bientôt qu'il lui était poussé une queue, longue avec des ailerons au bout. Il constata aussi qu'une paire d'ailes noires, gigantesques, se trouvaient dans le dos de l'homme. Un mot lui vint à l'esprit en constatant l'apparence globale de l'autre : dragon.

 

Les ailes disparurent soudainement et l'autre s'approcha à nouveau du lit. Une fois assez proche, Jack constata que la peau était devenue écailleuse, en adéquation avec son apparence globale. La peur qu'il avait ressenti plus tôt avait disparu, mais il ne savait pas si c'était l'effet du fruit dans son estomac ou juste l'idée qu'il savait à quoi s'attendre maintenant.

 

_Déshabille-toi, ordonna l'humanoïde.

 

Jack obéit, enlevant le hoodie bleu qu'il portait, puis son t-shirt, tout en fixant les yeux verts exotiques. Il était comme hypnotisé par ces yeux. Avant de s'en rendre compte, il était déjà nu sur le lit, et s'étonna en voyant qu'il était en érection. Une main noire et griffue caressa cette partie de son anatomie, doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. La sensation de chaleur familière se mariait étrangement bien avec la sensation inhabituelle d'écailles contre son pénis. Il poussa un petit cri quand une langue fourchue caressa son cou et sous son oreille. Un cri de plaisir et de surprise. Il se laissa tomber sur le dos tandis que la main le caressant continuait doucement, comme pour l'apprivoiser, et la langue disparut pour laisser place à des lèvres douces embrassant son cou. Jack en oublierait qu'il était dans la chambre d'un dieu, mi-dragon, qui lui avait fait manger un fruit visiblement aphrodisiaque et qu'il allait se faire prendre toute la nuit par ce bel inconnu.

 

Inconnu dont il ignorait encore le nom d'ailleurs.

 

_H-hé… je… je sais que… que c'est u-un peu tard… mais… aaah ! Co-comment tu t'appeeeeeeeeeeelles ?!

 

Il venait de sentir quelque chose de dur contre son anneau de chair plus bas. Il baissa la tête et constata que l'autre était prêt à le pénétrer. L'auburn se redressa, entre les jambes de Jack, et caressa sa cuisse en relevant son bassin.

 

_J'ai gagné le nom de Furie Nocturne depuis que je suis maudit. Mais tu peux m'appeler Hiccup, c'est le nom qu'on m'a donné à la naissance.

 

_Hiccup…

 

L'auburn lui sourit et le tira contre lui, s'enfonçant lentement en lui. Jack s'étonna en ne sentant aucune douleur le traverser, alors qu'il n'avait en aucun cas était préparé au préalable. Ce fruit était probablement responsable de ça. Oh, tant mieux ! Il préférait ça à la sensation de brûlure et de déchirure qu'il aurait ressenti en tant normal.

 

La nuit fut ainsi rythmé par le bruit de ses gémissements, la respiration forte de l'auburn, le bruit d'une peau claquant sensuellement contre une autre, le lit grinçant par moment et les occasionnels cris qu'ils pouvaient pousser dans l'extase. C'était étrange pour Jack de jouir puis de ressentir encore ce même désir qui le consumait jusqu'à la délivrance quelques instants plus tôt. Ce n'était ni agréable, ni désagréable, mais plutôt perturbant. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de pouvoir remettre le couvert dès son dernier orgasme.

 

Jack n'était pas certain qu'il était resté conscient durant toute la nuit. Il pensait, s'il ne s'était pas évanouit, qu'il s'était parfois déconnecté de la réalité, laissant son esprit divaguer alors que l'autre homme contre lui n'en avait jamais assez.

 

Lorsque le matin arriva et qu'il eut un dernier orgasme, il se rendit compte qu'il avait plus jouis que l'auburn. Au moins deux fois plus. Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda l'homme au dessus de lui. Sa peau noire et écailleuse reprenait lentement une apparence plus humain, les oreilles longues redevinrent petites et rondes contre ses tempes et, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Jack remarqua comme sa pupille fendue et ses yeux lumineux laissaient place à des yeux verts tout à fait normaux. Il vit les bras de l'auburn tremblant pour qu'il se tienne debout sans l'écraser. Il en caressa un biceps avant de remonter sa main jusqu'aux épaules du dieu, le faisant se pencher pour qu'il s'allonge sur lui. Tout en douceur, il posa sa tête contre le torse de Jack et écouta les battements de son cœur.

 

Quand Jack rouvrit les yeux, il réalisa qu'il s'était endormi. Il était encore dans le lit, et s'étira un peu avant de se mettre en position assise.

 

_Bon retour parmi nous.

 

Il releva la tête et vit arriver l'auburn, habillé cette fois, qui s'assit à ses côtés.

 

_Tu as été parfait. Si je pouvais t'offrir une promesse de bonheur, je le ferais, mais ce n'est pas dans mes attributions.

 

_Pas besoin, fit-il en se frottant le visage. Quelle heure est-il ?

 

_Pratiquement midi. Pour quelqu'un qui a passé 8h d'affilés entre mes draps, je trouve que tu récupères plutôt bien. D'autres ne se sont pas réveillés avant le soir.

 

Jack lui décocha un sourire fier, puis son estomac décida de protester qu'il soit vide. Hiccup le regarda et caressa sa joue.

 

_On va remédier à ça. Va donc prendre une douche en attendant.

 

_Heu… je ne pense pas que mes jambes pourront me porter.

 

Il sourit à l'argenté et pointa ses jambes.

 

_Le raisin que tu as mangé t'as déjà soigné. Tu n'auras aucune douleur, comme si rien ne s'était passé la nuit dernière.

 

Jack fronça les sourcils et décida d'essayer. Il se mit sur le bord du lit puis posa ses pieds sur le sol. Et d'un seul coup, il se leva et constata, en effet, qu'il pouvait marcher normalement. Il échangea un regard avec l'auburn, qui disparu dans sa cuisine ouverte, pendant que Jack se rendait à la porte qu'il lui avait indiqué. Il se regarda dans le miroir, remarquant quelques petites traces de baisers sur son cou et son torse, mais à part ça, rien ne lui aurait permis de dire qu'il avait passé une nuit enflammée avec un jeune dieu, séduisant qui plus est, même s'il était couvert d'écailles durant la nuit.

 

Jack se doucha donc, tout en repensant à la nuit torride de la veille. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour, il puisse faire l'amour toute une nuit comme ça, encore moins avec une personne qui n'aurait même jamais du exister. Mais il était content, car même si l'auburn ne lui avait accordé aucun repos, il ne s'était jamais sentis malmené. Il se rappelait de caresses sur sa peau, dans ses cheveux, de lèvres tendres dans sa nuque et sur ses épaules. Lorsqu'il coupa l'eau pour sortir, il constata avec surprise qu'il était assez excité par ses souvenirs pour avoir une érection. Il ouvrit le rideau de bain avec un soupire et trouva l'auburn juste en train d'ouvrir la porte.

 

Il était visiblement sur le point de lui demander quelque chose, lorsqu'il remarqua le soldat au garde-à-vous entre les jambes de l'argenté. L'humain rougit en se cachant derrière le rideau. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait penser de lui maintenant ?!

 

_Aurais-tu du sang d'incube sans le savoir ?

 

Il s'effraya en entendant sa voix si proche, juste derrière le rideau, et manqua de se cogner, si ce n'était pour l'auburn qui l'agrippa à travers cette fine barrière entre eux. Jack dégagea un bras et enleva la séparation, pour le regarder avec un air surpris.

 

_Ne te fiches pas de moi ! Après une nuit pareille, j'ai bien le droit de bander en y repenser !

 

L'auburn le tira contre lui, se fichant qu'il soit encore trempé, et le prit dans ses bras.

 

_Tu es différent sur bien des points. Un humain normal n'aurait jamais pu avoir une nouvelle érection après cette nuit. Mais pas toi…

 

Il le souleva et le reconduisit jusqu'au lit. Jack voyait comme ses yeux verts semblaient à nouveau reprendre cette lueur surnaturelle.

 

_Je crois que je vais te garder auprès de moi en fait.

 

Alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser, Jack ne recula pas comme une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'il devrait faire. Il fut à nouveau sur le dos sur le matelas, ne remarquant pas que le lit était propre, tandis qu'Hiccup parcourait sa peau de baisers, descendant toujours plus bas.

 

_Je ne sais pas ce que tu es, mais tu n'es pas entièrement humain, dit-il affectueusement.

 

_Tais-toi et prends-moi, souffla Jack en le poussant jusqu'à son sexe.

 

Quand il réalisa quelques instants plus tard qu'en effet, il était à nouveau uni au jeune dieu, il soupira de bien être. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait exactement, mais il n'avait qu'une envie : que cette nuit se répète.

 

L'idée de rester encore un peu avec ce dieu gourmand de sexe ne lui déplaisait pas en fait.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai pas eu le courage d'écrire un long lemon avec plein de détails...


End file.
